


O desaparecimento de um pintor

by Subject17



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drama
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28514751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subject17/pseuds/Subject17
Summary: Quando a tinta parou de correr sobre a tela, o sangue parou de correr nas veias do artista.





	O desaparecimento de um pintor

A arte era, em sua melhor definição, aquilo que dava sentido para a vida de Guertena. Não havia outra maneira que não por ela de manifestar todos os sentimentos guardados na mente do homem solitário. Eram inquestionavelmente belas, em todas as suas formas, as criações do renomado artista. Cada quadro e escultura por tantas vezes serviram como uma válvula de escape, mas isso pouco importava para seus admiradores. 

Porém, há muito tempo não sabia dizer se era sua arte que imitava sua vida ou o contrário. As incontáveis criações nunca pararam, e cada uma delas parecia ter roubado um pequeno pedaço de sua essência. Mas nunca se importou que cada nova obra de arte o fazia andar para mais perto da morte, nem com o corpo que ficava cada vez mais fraco até que lutasse para conseguir erguer seu pincel; Weiss ainda tinha trabalho a fazer. 

Seus longos e cansativos anos nesse mundo ainda tinham muitas histórias para contar, como as damas de muitas cores que não o desejavam por nada além do seu dinheiro, ou o malabarista que viu com o neto na época que ainda era um homem decente que não negligenciava a própria família. Esses dias há muito se perderem pelo tempo, todavia era capaz de revivê-los. Com uma nova criação de cada vez, Weiss teria de volta aquilo que lhe foi tirado.

Mas a mais importante de todas elas foi deixada para o final. O azul de seus olhos, o amarelo do longo cabelo, o verde de seu vestido favorito. O mundo havia perdido essas cores, mas Guertena as pintava sob sua tela novamente. Aquela poderia não ser a verdadeira Mary, não ser realmente sua filha, mas sua perdição foi a amar como se fosse.

Quando o pincel enfim se afastou da tela, a pouca vida que seu corpo ainda carregava foi levada pela tinta. Marry vivia outra vez, e Weiss não precisava de nada mais.


End file.
